Laws that are needed to be followed in Smash Mansion - AT Edition
by alexa005
Summary: When Master Hand assigned Lyn and Alucard to supervise their fellow assist trophies, they decided to create some laws to keep them in order, but what will these laws do to the ATs? Chaos, of course! -side story to Laws that are needed to be followed in Smash Mansion-
1. Smash AT law 1

**This is a side story to 'Laws that are needed to be followed in Smash Mansion' and this story will be focusing on the Assist Trophies. Let's give these characters some love, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo. I only wrote this fic for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors that you will encounter throughout the story.**

* * *

 **Smash Assist Trophies law 1: Waluigi is NOT allowed to bring our fellow Assist Trophies to declare war against the Smashers. Some of them don't give a care about it! Can't you be satisfied on your current status? – Lyn.**

"WAH!" Waluigi complained as he watched Joker's reveal announcement on TV. He's been grumpy since his dream to be a smasher was squashed as he was confirmed to be an Assist Trophy again. Of course, many people are vying for him but thanks to an incident regarding harassment, his chance of getting in the roster has becoming slim. "Why Isabelle and Dark Samus has ascended to Smashers! Waluigi supposed to ascend too!"

"Keep your voice down, dammit!" Shadow shouted at the other side of the room. Like Waluigi, he was requested by people to join the roster as Sonic's echo but thanks to a certain leak, he and his fellow AT Isaac has been confirmed to be AT again. "I wanted to be a smasher too, but I don't whine like you!"

"That's it!" Waluigi stands up. "Shadow, you're coming with me!"

"What?" Shadow was shocked, "Look, if you want some trouble, I don't want to get involve into it since Lyn and Alucard are keeping an eye on you."

"Those two are been summoned into the match so we will have some time to recruit some people who wanted to be smashers!" Waluigi said, confidence was written in his eyes. "Let's show to MH that he makes a mistake of choosing fighters!"

* * *

 **-Final Destination, on the match between Fox and King K. Rool-**

Lyn and Alucard began to shiver.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Fox, who summoned Lyn, asked her. "Is the air cold in here?"

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" King K. Rool, who summoned Alucard, asked the same question.

"I've got a bad feeling that Waluigi will make something stupid." Lyn said.

"Seconded." Alucard agreed.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Walugi said to his fellow ATs as they are in the end of the corridor bridge that separates the Smasher Building and AT building. The others murmured themselves and make a decision.

"You know what?" Guile said. "I don't want to get involve in this bullshit. I don't want to deal with my brother-in-law." And he left.

"I agree with Guile." Akira replied. "I don't want to deal with Ryu either." And he also left. A few ATs also left because either they don't want to deal with their Smash friends or worse, facing MH's wrath. The ones who have left, including Shadow, decides to stay with Waluigi.

"Bah!" Waluigi shouted at the departing ATs. "Don't whine to us if we are added to the roster!" When they are alone now, he gave the signal to the remaining ATs.

"Let's get this started!" Samurai Goroh said, katana ready. And all of them enter the Smash building.

Chaos ensures.

* * *

"Lyn! Alucard! Finally, you two returned!" Yuri worriedly said to the two.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" Lyn asked her.

"Waluigi and the others are declaring war against the Smashers!"

Lyn and Alucard looked at each other, shock was written on their faces. "SHIT!"

* * *

By the time the two enter the building, it was a mess. Waluigi and the others are throwing some ink bombs that they stole from the unconscious Inklings at some suspecting Smashers. Some are only hide while others are fainted after being hit.

"Which one of us will call MH?" Alucard asked his companion.

"I think it will be the both of us." Lyn answered. "Or any of the-"

" **WHAT THE [BLEEP!] IS GOING ON HERE?!** " MH's voice is boomed throughout the mansion. All of the ATs stopped what they are doing when they see a very furious MH.

* * *

"WAH!" Waluigi complained as he and the other ATs that are involved in this mess cleaned up the entire Smash Building. "Why MH must do this to me?!"

"It's your stupid idea so deal with the consequences!" Zelgius shouted at Waluigi (A/N: for those who don't know, he's the Black Knight without his helmet on) as he and Tiki are standing in the corner, guarding the troublemakers.

"At lease, I didn't join their idiocy." Tiki said to the Black Knight. "I don't want to deal with Mar-mar!"

"Or Ike." BK said. "It's their fault anyway."

* * *

"Were going to supervise our fellow ATs?" Alucard asked the hand again. He and Lyn are in the Hand's office after the incident.

"Since my hand is full on the crazy shenanigans from my brother and the Smashers, I don't want to add the ATs on my stress list." MH explained to the two. "And since both of you can handle these shenanigans, I want you to write some laws pertaining to them."

"Seriously, MH?" Lyn wanted to faint from the request.

"I'm serious."

After one minute of silence, Lyn and Alucard are only sighed in defeat. Their stress and headache will begin now.

* * *

 **And chapter one is complete! You can now suggest your laws here!**

 **The format will be: Smash AT law- either Lyn or Alucard.**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Smash AT law 2

**Sorry for the long delay! I've been so busy in these past weeks that I forgot to update this fic, plus I played FGO so I forgot, promise!**

 **So, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash Assist Trophies law 2: As cool as the weapons and armor its carcass made, you are NOT allowed to hunt the Rathalos. You've seen how hard MH and the hunters assigned to capture it went through to include it in smash.- Alucard.**

 **P. S: And all of you must be cautious about Rathalos. Last time it was provoked, it went on the rampage that nearly destroys both Smash and AT buildings. Take time to think on how you approach it next time.**

"Okay, what happened here?" Alucard asked Isaac as they looked at the scene in front of them. "Why the Rathalos is attacking Midna?"

At the scene in front of them shows a panicked Midna running away from an angry Rathalos while said creature is breathing fire at a running Twilight Princess.

"Midna wake Rathalos up with her hair, I guess?" Isaac answered. "Since I heard from Yuri that Midna wanted to create some armors made of the dragon's carcass for Link."

" **WHAT?!** " Alucard was shocked of what Isaac said. "MH told us not to kill Rathalos because he was served as a boss! Where in the world did she get the idea of killing it?!"

"But Monster Hunt are the world where the hunters make armors and weapons from the monsters' carcass."

"I know that! Let stop Rathalos before he destroys the entire mansion!"

* * *

 _ **Pause.**_

 _ **Confused why this is the first segment of this chapter? You wanted to know what's going on why Alucard and Isaac are trying to stop the Rathalos and how Midna provoke it? Weeeeeeeelll, I'll take you to a flashback.**_

* * *

It all started when Midna was summoned during a match when Link is wearing a blue tunic. Since this is the Breath of the Wild Link and he is taking on Snake in a Fire Emblem stage, she notice that Snake has the advantage over Link, due to his modern weapons. Since the one who summoned her (it was Richter) was already KO'ed by Snake, she was knocked out quickly as Link was KO'ed seconds later, declaring Snake as the winner.

* * *

"Damn! How did Link lose to someone like Snake?" Midna muttered to herself. "It is because of the weapons?"She pondered.

As she walked through the hallways, she noticed that the door to the library has been slightly opened. She went inside and saw a book that is lying on the table. She opened the book and looked at the bewilderment as she looked at the contents.

* * *

Midna sneaked in at Rathalos' cave. The dragon was somehow sleeping peacefully after being assisted in the previous match.

"Hehehe…" Midna laughed quietly, holding a dragon slaying sword in her hand. "You're going to be armor for Link." And she proceeds to whip the dragon with her hair.

* * *

And this is the scene that you seen on the beginning. Some of the ATs are running for their lives while avoiding Rathalos' attacks.

Alucard tried to attack the dragon with Hellfire but it didn't work. "Shit! How in the world did those hunters able to beat down this guy!?"

Even Isaac's Ragnarok spell doesn't work either. "Either by sheer skill or they have a Rathalos slaying weapon."

Suddenly, an arrow flew to the sky and it hit on the Rathalos, making it fall to the ground and comically fainted. Alucard and Isaac looked at the source and saw Lyn, holding Mulagir in her hand.

* * *

" **DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY WILL I PAY FOR THE DAMAGE THAT YOU CAUSED FOR PROVOKING THE RATHALOS?!** " MH screamed at the top of his lungs (if he has any) angrily at Midna after seeing the damage that Rathalos caused. " **THE BILLS FOR THE MAINTENANCE OF THE BUILDINGS WILL BE UP TO THE ROOF!** "

"MH, calm down-a!" Mario tried to calm the angry hand down, but MH still continue his angry rant.

" **YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED TO KITCHEN DUTY IN THE MAIN BUILDING!** "

"What?!" Midna exclaimed. "But I wanted to make some armors from Link."

"Just because you knew that Rathalos will be a good source of armor doesn't mean that you're going to hunt it." Lyn deadpans. "There are many stores that sells armors outside the mansion. Why bother Rathalos?"

"And you give the Monster Hunters the hard time dealing it." Alucard sighed as he saw a group of Monster Hunters carrying the Rathalos back to its cave.

"But I-" Midna tried to say something but was cut off by MH.

" **MY DECISION IS FINAL!** "

And so, Midna is on kitchen duty in the Smash Mansion while the rest of the ATs cleans up the mess that Rathalos caused.

Everyone sighed.

 **End.**

* * *

 **If you are a FGO fan, I have a fanfic in the Grand Order section. First chapter is now posted so feel free to read it.**

 **You can submit your suggested laws here.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


End file.
